When Life Happens
by CrazyMizfitChick
Summary: A young girl named Annabelle is trying to get through her life even though she keeps worrying her father will come back and hurt her again. She has nightmares every night worrying when he will strike again. The only person she can trust is her bestfriend Amy. Amy tries to help her through it but only Annabelle can overcome this fear.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beggining

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

4 Years Ago:

Annabelle was walking home from her final day of high school. She was in relief that its all over for her she was ready to start her fresh and become an adult. She finally reaches her doorstep and unlocked the door walking inside. Her father walks in and sees her home. "Annabelle?" her father yelled. "Yes I'm home!" She walks upstairs and goes into her room and closes the door. Shes finally happy that the torture was over and she wants to end the day by writing about it in her journal. She unlocks her dresser and sees that its not there. She's shocked out of her mind and is about to lose her mind. She quickly searches her whole room trying to find it but doesn't. She opens the door and screams for her dad. "DAD!" "What is it Annabelle?" "Did you take my journal?" There was no response. She screams for her dad again until she got an answer. "DAD ANSWER ME NOW!" He walks upstairs to see Annabelle. He responds "Why do you think I would take it?" "Because you're the only one that lives here with me!" She replies with anger in her eyes. "Annabelle I would never take it from you" "I don't believe you!" Annabelle is furious and runs downstairs and sees her journal on the table. "WHAT THE FUCK IS MY JOURNAL DOING OUT HERE!?" Her father goes downstairs and hesitates "This is not what it looks like" She looks at him with rage. "Did you read my journal?!" "And what if I did" He replies. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He grabs Annabelle's arm tightly. "Look you need to calm down" "OW LET ME GO!" She replies in pain. He smacks her "I SAID CALM DOWN!" she starts to cry with fear in her eyes. He starts rubbing her cheek slowly "just try to relax okay." He continues to rub her cheek and rubs her back. He looks into her eyes as she continues to cry and kisses her. "Dad wha-" he cuts her off and pushes her against the wall. "Shh just relax" he starts to kiss her neck and holds her down with force. "DAD LET ME GO!" She starts to scream and cries even more. He grabs Annabelle and throws her onto the couch and quickly removes her clothing. "Don't worry daddy's here" Annabelle screams at the top of her lungs trying to have the neighbors hear her. He removes his clothing and sticks his dick inside of her starting to rape her. She continues to scream until someone heard her. A knock at the door was heard. "Is everything okay in there?" Annabelle screams "AMY CALL HELP" Her dad smacks her and yells "YOU SHUT UP YOU SLUT." Amy heard everything and runs to call the police. He continued raping her when the cops knocked the door down. They grabbed him and started beating him with the bats. They handcuffed him and grabbed him and placed him in the cop car. Amy ran to Annabelle and hugged her close. He yelled "YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE?! JUST WAIT I WILL BE BACK YOU DIRTY SLUT!" The cops tazed him and took off. Annabelle continued to cry her eyes out scared. Amy said "Its okay hun he's gone now I promise I won't let him hurt you again."

4 Years Later:

Its been 4 years since the occurrence with Annabelle's father. Ever since then she hasn't been thinking about it. Until today. Annabelle was just sitting in class tapping her pencil onto the table trying to listen to her History teacher ramble on about the world. With no one noticing she slowly drifts away passing out on the table. Her mind picks up a dream. Shes thinking about her writing again and then all of a sudden a bang comes from her room. She doesn't know what that was so she continues to write. The banging continues. She yells "Who's there?" the noise stops. She slowly gets up to open the door. She grabs the door knob and no one is there. She looks confused. She closes the door and someone grabs her and whispers "shhh its okay daddy is here" She quickly wakes up and screams "NOOO" The teacher yells "Annabelle Marie Pay Attention!" "Sorry Dr. Roberts" she responds. She looks down at the desk and mumbles "This can't be happening. Not now..." As the day went by, Annabelle quickly rushed back to her dorm and planted herself onto her bed curling up into a ball. Her roommate walks into the room and looks directly at Annabelle. "Anna are you alright?" Annabelle looks up at Amy with tears coming down her face. "He's coming..." Amy looking confused replied, "Who's coming?" Annabelle looks down, "The one person I thought was gone for good." Amy takes a moment to think about what Annabelle was talking about. She finally realizes who it was and responds, "Wait how can you be certain it's true?" "Amy its been 4 years and I haven't had any signs of him until now." Annabelle feeling scared for her life grabs a pillow and presses her face down crying her eyes out. She mumbles into the pillow, "What am I gonna do?" Amy sits next to Annabelle and hold her gently, "We'll get through this.. together I promise."

Annabelle feels relieved that she she has Amy to comfort her ever since the situation with her mom. When Annabelle was 7, her mom had a drinking problem and could never control her anger. Her mom would always scream at her father and the only way she knew how to solve everything was by abusing Annabelle in anyway possible. This would continue until Annabelle was 14, and her mom dies of alcohol poisoning. Ever since then, Annabelle has only had Amy and her father. Well, now just Amy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Me

Chapter 2 - Why Me

The very same night, Annabelle tries to sleep the day away. Her eyes slowly close and she quietly drifts away. An image pops into her head and forms a dream. It was the very same dream she had in class. Annabelle quickly opens her eyes and screams. Amy runs in with a metal baseball bat. "Anna are you okay? What happened?" Annabelle looks at Amy with fear in her eyes, "I keep having that dream.." Amy drops the baseball bat and walks up to Annabelle holding her close. "Shh its alright hun. Tonight I'll sleep with you to keep you company. I promise I will keep you safe." Annabelle shakes her head in agreement as they both lay next to each other and drift away. The next morning, Annabelle is trying not to think about her dreams so she tries to get through her day peacefully. Amy walks with Annabelle to class to make sure that she's gonna be okay. As the day passes by, Annabelle decides to get a job so that she wouldn't have to worry about sleeping. She gets a job at her University in a coffee shop. She is happier working than she was sleeping. After a week passed by, Amy walks into the shop, "Hey can I get a coffee to go?" "Yea sure let me just... Oh hey Amy." Amy smiles at Annabelle and replies, "So how's it going with the whole job?" "Honestly, I feel alot better" Annabelle said. "That's good to hear I'll see you at the dorm, movie later?" "Sounds good." Amy smiles and walks out the shop. As she walks out the shop, Annabelle starts cleaning the machines getting ready to close shop. Once she turns her head she hears something and stops for a moment. Annabelle tries not to focus her attention onto it and continues to clean. The noise got louder. "Who's there?" Annabelle asked. "If anyone is in here you need to leave.. the shop is closed." She turned her head and no one was there. Annabelle starts getting abit scared and all of a sudden she feels a warm touch on her shoulder but no one was around. Annabelle drops her dish towel as a whisper was mumbled, "Anna..belle." She takes a step back, "Who's there? What do you want from me?" She asks. Again a whisper mumbled, "I'm coming for you." Annabelle starts crying realizing who it was. "Why me..." She hesitates. "Because I love my Annabelle and I want her to get what she deserves." he replied. Annabelle cries out, "No..." He starts laughing and the whisper fades away. Annabelle slips slowly down to the floor crying into her knees mumbling, "why me... why not someone else..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Moment

Chapter 3 - The Moment

Everyday since the incident at the coffee shop, Annabelle has been having nightmares and hearing his voice over and over again. She has avoided many people during this situation because she doesn't know what else to do. During her shift at the coffee shop, someone might have been helpful at that moment. A young man walks in, "Hey can I get a coffee?" Annabelle replies with a depressed look on her face, "Sure let me just go in the back.." Annabelle walks to the back to get the coffee but she was so distracted because she could only think about that voice in her head. She wanted the nightmare to end. She grabbed a chair and some rope and tied the rope into a knot with enough room to have her neck fit the hole. The young man stands in line and as he patiently waits, he leans his head and sees Annabelle stepping on the chair and about to place her head in the neck hole of the rope. He runs and pushes the door open. "Hey hey don't do that." He grabs the rope away from her and takes her hand and helps her down. "Why do this to yourself?" the man asked. Annabelle looks at him with a dead look in her eyes, "Alot is going on with me..." "Well I got all day." He said. The man puts the rope down and sits on the floor with Annabelle as she explains what's been going on. "I know you're probably thinking that it's all lies..." "Actually no I don't think that." He replied. "Really?" She asked with a shocked look on her face. "Well yea I mean who would lie about something like this." He said. "Well everyone thinks I'm making up this shit up that's why I only have my bestfriend in my life..." "Well then you know she's a good friend." He said. Annabelle looks at him with a tiny smile. The young man and Annabelle get up from the floor "Well I think it's time for me to go but listen if it ever happens again give me a call." He said. "Thank you but wait I don't know your name." She replied. He laughs, "My bad it's David." She smiles at him, "I'm Annabelle." David smiles and gives Annabelle his number. Annabelle thanks David for everything. He hugs her tight and then walks out of the shop. Annabelle smiles and mumbles to herself, "thank you..." Ever since then, she has not been thinking about her father. Every night her and Amy will hang out with no worries. Amy is very happy to see Annabelle with a smile on her face. Annabelle's attitude has been completely changed.

One month later:

Annabelle has completely forgotten about the nightmares and her father's voice being stuck in her head, until tonight. As Amy went to the store to pick up a movie, Annabelle starts cooking dinner for her, Amy, and her new friend David. As she puts the roast in the oven, a breeze comes towards her. She doesn't let it bother her so she sets the timer for 35 minutes. "Perfect." Annabelle says to herself. As Annabelle is about to sit on the couch, she started smelling something burning. She went to check on the roast when out of no where the oven starts to smoke and it sets on fire. "Oh shit!" Annabelle yells out as she quickly grabs the fire extinguisher. The fire goes down out of no where and she starts to hyperventilate. She quickly grabs her phone to call David. "Hello?" David said. She keeps hyperventilating, "I think he's back..." "Oh no." David said with a slight hesitation in his voice. He hangs up with Annabelle to quickly call Amy. "Hello?" Amy said. "Hey it's David." "Oh hey is everything okay?" Amy asked. "Amy, I think we're in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4 - What's Next?

Chapter 4 - What's Next?

Many nights passes and things weren't getting better for Ms. Annabelle. Every night, it was different each time to try and scare her. One night the sink faucet would turn on and off, her window would keep opening up when she wanted she wanted it closed, and also her doors starting closing by itself. Annabelle starts freaking out everyday now wondering when he's going to come and find her. And this wasn't the only time Annabelle felt like this. When Annabelle's mother would abuse her, Annabelle did have a way to take away the pain. Every night until her mom died, Annabelle would cut herself until she was pleased with the results of the marks all over her body. Since then, those memories have not been forgotten.

The very same night that Annabelle was freaked out over her father trying to scare her by all these signs, she locked her dorm room door and cries her eyes out and she just wants to be alone. Amy and David are outside the door knocking to try to get inside. "Come on Anna let us help you," Amy said. "Go away," Annabelle cried out. "Ugh she wont budge," Amy said to David. David tries and starts knocking. "Come on Annabelle please let us in we can help you through this," David said. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Annabelle screamed out. Both Amy and David sighed. "Alright hun if you need us just give us a call" Amy said. David and Amy walked away to let Annabelle haveher space. Annabelle keeps crying into her knees thinking hat her world is ending. As she tries to wipe her tears away she notices all the cuts on her arms.

She knew they were there but she never realized how bad they looked. She touches her arm lightly looking up and starts to think. She's remembering how she would take away the pain. She got up from her bed and opens the drawer to find her blade. She takes the blade and searches for an open part on her arm. She slowly takes a deep breath trying to hold her tears back and starts to cut herself deep. "Are you happy now dad... Is this what you wanted to see?!" Anabelle said with her tears dripping down her face. "I hope you're hppy..." Annabelle says with a low tone in her voice.

After 30 minutes of being gone, Amy comes back and knocks on the door. "Anna can I come in now?" Amy asked. Annabelle didn't want Amy seeing her with more cuts on her arm. "Uh.. Just a second," Annabelle said with a hesitation in hr voice. Amy waits outside the door as Annabelle starts to panick to try to cover her arm. Annabelle decides to wear a jacket for now until she can find a better cover up. Annabelle unlocks the door to let Amy in. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. "I think I will be," Annabelle replied. Amy's in relief to hear that Annabelle is okay so she walks over and hugs her. "Its been a long day, we should get some sleep," Amy said. "Yea sounds good," Annabelle said. They both lay in their own bed gettin ready to sleep. "Goodnight," Amy said. "Goodnight Amy," Annabelle said. Amy drifts away and Annabelle rolls up her sleeve glaring at her arm. "I hope I will be..." Annabelle says to herself as she tries to fall asleep. As she slowly drifts away with her eyes closed tightly, she mumbled, "I am a self harmer.." Those words have haunted her for years and she thought she would never be what she regretted the most. Until this day.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Happened?

Chapter 5 - What Happened?

Each and everyday Annabelle does noting but try to cover up her cut on her arm. She even quit her job because she couldn't take working knowing she had another revealed cut on her body. She wore her jacket everywhere she went because she thought that was the only possible cover up. Amy was just worried about her head being filled with her father's crazy self. But David was worried about Annabelle in general. He was a little suspicious to know why she was always wearing a jacket. "I'm worried about her Amy," David said. "I am too but we have to stay strong for her sake," Amy said. "I agree but don't you find it odd that Annabelle is wearing a jacket everywhere she goes?" David asked. "No not really I mean everyone does that," Amy replied. David is still abit suspicious over Annabelle. As David tries to think about his suspicions, Annabelle is in her room twirling her jacket strings. The whisper is back from out of no where to try to contact Annabelle. "Did you forget about me?" he said. Annabelle pauses herself and starts to shake, "What do you want?" Annabelle asked. "You didn't honestly think you could get away that easy did you?" he said. Annabelle tries to hold back her tears, "you don't scare me..." He starts laughing, "We'll see about that." Annabelle with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough," he said as his voice fades away. Annabelle starts to think about what he said.

A knock on her door was approached. "Who is it?" She asked. "Its David, I wanna have a word with you," he said. Annabelle gets up and opens her door. "Annabelle, what's going on?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Annabelle asked. "You can't fool me Annabelle, I've seen this before." She starts to hesitate, "I don't know what you're talking about." She says. David gets close to Annabelle. "Take the jacket off," he said. "Wh- why?" She said with a hesitation. "Just give me the jacket." He stares at her directly in her eyes and she takes off her jacket revealing her deep cut. "Why would you do this?" David asked. "I just thought it was my only way out, I thought he wanted this." She said as she looks down. He picks her chin up and looks at her, "You need to relax, look.. he may be getting to you, but you should never try to fix it by hurting yourself." he said. "You don't understand." She said as she turns away. "But I do, my sister used to cut and even burn herself everyday." "Why would she do that?" She asked. "Because she thought her life sucked." He said. "Then what happened?" She said as she turns back to David. "She never stopped, and before we knew it she stopped herself from living." "Oh my-" gets cut off. "I wanted to stop her, but I was too late." He said. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Annabelle said. "Now you see why I want you to stop because before you know it, you could be her one day." Annabelle walks up to David and hugs him, "okay I'll stop cutting myself I promise." "Thank you..." He said as he hugs her tight.


	6. Chapter 6 - What About Now?

Chapter 6 - What About Now?

There comes a time in everyone's life where everyone wishes they had someone to save them. Maybe a superhero or even someone by their side. Annabelle was lucky to have two. Annabelle remembered everything David told her and she took it under consideration. She tries to get her life back together but everyday she tries to figure out what her father meant when he last tried to contact her. One night she was explaining to Amy and David what he was talking about with her. "Wait wait wait, so something's going to happen?" Amy asked. "That's what I think but I'm not even sure what he fucking meant." Annabelle said. "Well what exactly did he say to you?" David asked. "He basically said I wont get away and I'll find all this out soon enough." Annabelle said. Annabelle starts pacing back and forth. "I just wish I knew what that meant." She said. Amy starts to think. "What if he's a ghost and just trying to get inside my head." Annabelle said. "If he was a ghost, you would be able to see him physically unless you don't believe." David explained. Annabelle plopped onto the couch, "I knew that..." she said. As Annabelle and David try to figure it out, Amy goes into another room and turns the lights off and lights a candle. Amy sits on the floor, closes her eyes, and starts to breathe. "I know you're in here," Amy said. "Look you don't need to speak just listen. Look, I don't know what you're trying to do but you need to stop, no matter what you say or what you do you will not get inside her head anymore." Amy explained. Annabelle's father's voice appeared, "And what makes you think I won't?" he said. "Look I don't know how you're doing this but it needs to stop." "Oh but I'm doing the same thing you're doing my dear. No matter what to say to my sweet Annabelle you cannot stop her destiny and now it's time for my next target." he said. "And who's that?" Amy asked. "Oh it's you my dear." "I'm not scared of you," she said. "But you will be." He laughs and his voice starts to fade away. Amy grabs the candle, blows it out, and throws it against the wall. Annabelle and David run into the room. "Amy is everything alright?" Annabelle asked. "Not anymore.." she said. "What happened?" David asked. "He's coming for me now..." Amy said. Annabelle grabs Amy and hold her close. "I'm gonna figure this out I promise." David said. Amy pulls David down and hugs him and Annabelle close and whispers, "I'm so sorry Annabelle.. I really tried.." "Its okay Amy I know you didn't mean it." Annabelle said. "We will get through this together, we just have to stay strong." David said. "He's right," Amy said. "Then we need to figure out how..." Annabelle said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Destiny!

Chapter 7 - Destiny?!

Remembering what her discussion was with Annabelle's father, now she must figure out what he meant by when he said, "her destiny." The very next day, David visited an old friend that could probably help him. "Hello darling it's so wonderful seeing you again." she said. "It's great seeing you too Marissa." he said. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "Well I was wondering if you could help me with something," he said. "I don't know David I mean its been years and you and I both know I am a very busy woman." She explained. "Marissa come on, you know you owe me for the last time we talked and I helped you-" gets cut off. "I told you never to speak of that again!" She yelled. "Then will you help me?" he asked. She sighed, "What do I have to do..." David explains to Marissa the entire situation to Marissa so she knows exactly what she needs to do. No one knew this, but just like Amy, Marissa can contact the dead and talk to souls from far away. The only difference is that Marissa is a professional.

Hours went by and Amy and Annabelle were just sitting on the couch hanging out. David knocks on the door and Amy gets up to let him in. "Hey where were you?" Amy asked. "I was just visiting an old friend," he said. "Well did you figure out what any of this meant?" Annabelle asked. "Actually I did but she wanted to tell you in person." he said. Amy and Annabelle look confused. David brings in Marissa, "Ladies, this is my old friend Marissa." Annabelle starts to clench her fist, "So exactly how old of a friend is she?!" Annabelle asked. "Oh we go way back, David actually helped me find my husband," Marissa said. Annabelle stops clenching her fist, gets up and smiles, "Oh that's sweet. But my question is can you help me figure all this out?" Annabelle asked. "Yes my darling, all we need is just a place to set the mood and we can get started." Marissa said. Amy starts to get upset. "Wait, why did you bring her here when I can do all this myself?" Amy asked. "Because I am a professional and I know how to control everything that can and will happen." Marissa explained. "I still think it's a bad idea..." Amy said as her mood went down. "Just trust us Amy." David said. Amy sighs and shuts her mouth shaking her head in agreement. "Lets get started." Marissa said.

They all sit at the table with candles lit. "Okay everyone join hands." Marissa said. As everyone joins hands, they all shut their eyes completely while Marissa begins to speak. "I call apon the great one who has tried hurting this poor defenseless soul. Hear my cry for defeat, take my words and show yourself." No voice was heard. "Take my soul as a replacement for this precious young lady, take me to the light! SHOW YOURSELF!" The table starts to shake and Marissa starts coughing her lungs out. David opens his eyes, "Marissa are you okay?!" he asked. Marissa didn't answer. Amy and Annabelle open their eyes, "David what's going on?" Amy asked. "I have no clue I have never seen this before." David said. Marissa opens her eyes but her eyes are rolled back to the back of her head. "Marissa?!" Annabelle said. David tries to touch her hand but Marissa starts twitching and screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Annabelle yells. "STAY BACK!" David yelled. They all step back as Marissa keeps screaming. Marissa's head starts to turn in a complete circle and her neck snaps, killing her. Her head falls on the table as her blood gushes out. Annabelle starts to cry as she's scared for her life. "David do you think her father could of done this?" Amy asked. "I think that's the only explanation for this..." David said. "What are we gonna do now..." Amy said as she continues to cry. "I don't know but we need to figure it out quick before it's too late..." Amy said.


End file.
